Brickipedia:Forum/ThemeTable
Yay!! Wikia make a change that mean themetable doesn't work! Imagine my excitement! I've temporarily disabled it (just a "sorry" message), and am about to log a bug report. Alien Conquest will be left with the broken version. Sorry, * Yay go Wikia. ~ CJC 19:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) * And I thought not having was extremely annoying... 22:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) * (Facepalm) * So what do we do now? –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 00:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Wait................ @NXT: Are you sure it's Wikia's fault? Or there's nothing we can do about it? * ThemeSet seems to work fine * Straight query just for release date works fine * Is a problem. ... ok, I've gone blank. There was a point to this, ssaving anyway so I might remember sometime :) 09:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) = A proposal = Y'know, I've never actually liked the themetable templates (although I admit they do have some advantages)... The minifigure one is unreliable, and the ones for the sets are constantly glitching in one way or another, with this only really being the latest in a long line... I'd be all for getting rid of them entirely, and going back to manual again. Heck, I can do all the work myself if you want- I've got some free time. :P :I also dislike them. I wouldn't want to update them manually myself, but if someone else is willing too. :P 21:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I have had a think about this, and have come up with a solution. ThemeTable was created for 2 reasons: consistency, and because the set page tends to have the best info in the infobox. The problem is the 2D sematic query (a query querying another query). If I could reduce this to a set number of simple queries, it would work fine. And I can. This is what the new code would look like: Each set has to be inputted to the template, but the data and formatting will be provided automatically. It will still have the consistency, and still use the best information from the set page, but most importantly, it won't be so buggy, because of the reduced querying. I shall start working on a demo. :Support that latest one. 00:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's working nicely, see Alien Conquest. :Hmm, sure, it looks ok here, but what about themes like Castle and Space? I really can't see anyone actually ever doing a theme table for them (ok, so maybe someone will now just to prove me wrong :D). And then there are going to be a lot of pages out of date every wave... 23:58, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Per Jag –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 01:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *Support - solves problem (including my sorting by item number one). @ NBS - well someone did it when we just listed them manually :P - We could just use a find and replace thing (like on word), get the old list and turn "*" ~ [[User talk:CJC95|CJC 16:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) * I'm now converting them all to the new system. Please spam my talkpage if I forget, I have very little time now...